Samantha Ford/S4
Samantha re-appears in The Passenger in the Oven when Booth and Brennan are on a plane to China. While Booth is gone she is put as the temporary liaison to the Jeffersonian to help with cases on American ground while the partners are away. When Booth and Brennan come back due to finding a dead girl in an oven at their plane, she is supposed to leave but Cam decides she could be a great asset to the Institute. To welcome her back, Hodgins takes her out for coffee and tells her how the Gormogon case ended and why Zach is not at the Jeffersonian anymore. While investigating the murder of a fireman in Fire in the Ice, Samantha meets the fireman Cody Spencer for the first time. It's also evident Samantha knows quite a lot about ice hockey, however her main focus as a child was figure skating. When Booth goes missing in The Hero in the Hold Samantha is ready to help but gets hit with the flu and isn't able to be of much help. However, she video chats with the others to exchange ideas and clues to find out who the Gravedigger is and then manages to get better to catch the woman behind it all. Despite being an agent Samantha is a valid asset and is allowed in the lab as much as she wants to be there. In The Bones that Foam Cam takes her aside to give her advice to study more medicine and become a doctor but Samantha likes where she is at right now and isn't planning on going back to school at the moment. In the same episode she gets hit on by intern Vincent but she rejects him brutally. In The Science in the Physicists Samantha is at first tense and annoyed with Hodgins and Vincent's experiments but is finally able to relax a little and tells the others fun facts about meteorites, explaining that her father was an astronomer. She apologises to Vincent for being so brutal when he hit on her and agrees that maybe one day she'll consider going out with him but right now he won't be so lucky. At the end of the episode she joins the others for a drink. Samantha and Booth don't work much together due to Booth being more in the field than Sam and her staying at the Jeffersonian, however in The Cinderella in the Cardboard both Samantha and Sweets notice that Booth is obviously uncomfortable around her. In Mayhem on a Cross Sweets advices Sam to go out more in the field with Booth and Brennan and it leads them to a metal band in a slaughterhouse. Unfortunately, Booth is assigned desk duty after emptying his gun into the amplifier and Sam goes alone with Brennan back into the field only to save a singer's life before discovering more about Dr. Sweets. In the evening she comes back to Sweets' office to give him a hug before she leaves but Booth and Brennan arrive in the middle of it. They all share stories from their childhoods to let Sweets know that he's family; Sam sharing a short version of the story of how her mother drove her to anorexia and severe mental illness. Sam also ends up getting invited to Booth's place for dinner which lightens the tension between Booth and Sam. Despite Booth and Sam's relationship improving Sweets still wants Sam to speak to Booth about what's bothering him since it can disrupt their working environment. She struggles to find the right moment to bring it up in The Double Death of the Dearly Departed after the death of a colleague of theirs who they try to prove has been murdered. However, she takes the matter in her own hands; bringing Booth to the side for a chat. They decide they should both work on their issues with each other, forgetting their past relationship. Additionally, Sam hints to Booth that despite her lack of psychological skills, she still notices the spark between him and Brennan. Just like everyone else, Samantha questions Brennan's decision to have a child in The Critic in the Cabernet, especially when she wants to have Booth as her sperm donor. However, no one seems as bothered by it as Booth who begins to hallucinate and ends up in the hospital for surgery. During his surgery Booth has a dream about him and Brennan owning a nightclub where a murder is committed. Samantha is the finance manager of the club and also a suspect but is never arrested because there is no evidence.